To perform anastomosis stapling operations, the following methods are used, such as manual sutures by needles, medical adhesive, surgical zip and surgical stapler, etc,. Among which a surgical stapler as a tool for tissue anastomosis is more and more widely used in surgery operations. In the process of anastomosis stapling with a prior art stapling head of a surgical stapler, its annular scalpel moves in beeline which requires much strength from a surgical operator to complete cutting operation, and also it is easily apt to cut the excess tissue around the wound incompletely which is harmful to patient health. Therefore, many improvements on stapling anvil have been made from overseas, such as annular severable anvil, anvil with steps thereon. Alternatively, some improvements are made on the scalpel itself, for example, the edge of scalpel is made in the shape of interval serrations. But in practice, the improvements mentioned above are unable to solve the problems of cutting the excess tissue around the wound incompletely and requiring too much strength.